


Hello Red!

by Kyoki_The_Dark_Elf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix Falling in love with captive Molly, F/F, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki_The_Dark_Elf/pseuds/Kyoki_The_Dark_Elf
Summary: This was a Request made by someone on my brothers Wattpad.The request was:Can you do Bellatrix X Stockholm Syndrome!Molly(meaning Molly has Stockholm Syndrome) from Harry Potter. Set in a world where Bellatrix escaped from the Battle of Hogwarts and later kidnapped Molly for trying to kill her During that time, the two started to develop feelings for each other, but Bellatrix was found and took to AzkabanThe request is for Molly to break Bellatrix out of Azkaban and the two run away together
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Molly Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hello Red!

**Author's Note:**

> My brother made this. I decided to post it here (with his permission) so more people can find it and he does that with some of my fics. 
> 
> He asked me to say that he never made a fic for this ship or for Stockholm Syndrome!

"Its been months since the end of the wizarding war and the Aurors are still tracking down the remaining Death eaters including the Lestrange Brothers, Yaxley, Avery, and Bellatrix Lestrange néé Black. The Malfoy's trial has ended with none of them going to Azkaban as they had helped in saving a few Aurors and students, and Harry Potter himself revealed that Narcissa and Draco both lied to Voldemort on separate occasions to keep the insane man from actually killing him." Bill read the news out loud to his family. "We do remind our readers to be cautious when they are out as nobody knows where the remaining Death eaters are or how volatile they'll be."

"Wow Bill do you have to remind us!" Ron yelled at his oldest brother.

"Well you wanted to know what he was reading and why we think it's a bad idea for any of us to go out alone!" Charlie respond from his spot on the couch next to Bill. "Mum at least let us go with you!"

"I'll be fine Charlie. I'm just going to Diagon Alley for a few things. Percy will be going with me. You stay and help Bill with Fleur." Molly told her second son.

"Yeah her mood swings are to much for me I need all the help I can get!" The oldest laughed.

"Okay mum let's go before it gets dark." Percy said from his spot next to the fireplace.

"Coming Percy."

~Diagon Alley~

"Okay there is just one more thing." Molly said to Percy as they walked to another shop in Diagon Alley. 

"How about you stay here mum and I'll go get it. The store looks really crowded and we don't know who's in there." Percy looked at his mother worried.

"Okay Percy but do hurry." Molly said with a smile.

A few minutes later and Molly was standing alone outside the shop when suddenly she was hit with a petrificus totalus from behind. Then she fell when she finally saw the person who hit her, her mind started racing. It was Bellatrix Lestrange with an evil smirk on her face. Bellatrix then grabbed Molly and a Portkey and left Diagon Alley without being seen.

When Percy came out the shop with the item his mum wanted. He looked around and didn't see her. He walked and kept looking and when he couldn't find her he apparated to the burrow. 

"MUM'S GONE!!!" He yelled. 

~Meanwhile~

"Hello Molly!" Bellatrix cackled as the spell started wearing off the red headed woman. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!" Molly practically growled.

"Oh still feisty. I like that." The Raven haired woman smirked. "What I want is revenge. You tried to kill me! Now I'll torture you till you die. Sadly I can't use the Cruciatus curse on you. The instant I try the Aurors are gonna bust me. So I'm gonna have to do this the stupid muggle way. Starve and Beat you." She laughed. "Oh and before you get any ideas." She put a piece of fabric in Molly's mouth to keep her from screaming for help.

"Now let's see how long you can last without food!" Bellatrix laughed as she left Molly chained to a wall in a dark room. 

For days Bellatrix would come in and check on Molly and offer her food if she would apologize for trying to kill her and beg to be allowed to eat the food off the floor. Each time Molly refused and would be hit for her insolence but by the Seventh day she was starting to hallucinate and was in a lot of pain. 

"Hello Molly!" Bellatrix entered the room with scraps of her own lunch on a plate. "You gonna apologize and Beg?" She smiled down at the other woman who nodded.

Bellatrix removed the gag and took a step back with a smile on her face. " I'm sorry for trying to kill you for trying to kill my daughter. Can I eat the food please?" Molly asked.

"Oh come on you can beg better than that!" 

"Please let me eat!" Molly begged.

"I guess you don't want food!" Bella said as she turned to leave.

"Please! Please let me be allowed to eat the food off the floor!" Molly said with desperation.

"Very good! Here you go red!" Bella smiled as she dumped the food on the the floor close enough for Molly to reach. Then she laughed as she watched Molly devour the dirt covered food.

This continued for weeks. Each time Molly would get more and more desperate until she finally broke.

"Bella I'm sorry for trying to kill you, please be kind enough to let me eat some more food then just these scraps!" Molly pleaded. 

Bellatrix smacked her across the face. "Don't call me Bella!" She hissed and left. She didn't return for 5 days. When she finally did Molly cried. 

"I thought you were gonna leave me here to die! I'm so sorry I won't call you that ever again! Just please, Please, Please, let me have some food!" Molly begged with tears in her eyes. Bellatrix just walked in dropped a plate with 2 small sandwiches on it and left. She did this multiple time over the next 2 weeks until finally Molly was brave enough to ask why.

"I don't know. You are just so determined to survive even though I said I was gonna kill you slowly. I'll allow you out of this room and into the rest of the house if you don't try to escape and do as I say." Bellatrix said holding a key. "Otherwise I'll kill you. I'll stab you to death after I drag you back in here."

"Okay." Molly agreed bowing her head.

Molly didn't try to escape once. She would make meals when Bellatrix demanded, she'd sit on the floor at Bella's feet while she read, tell stories about her family when Bellatrix was in a good mood and listen to Bellatrix talk about her childhood and what the Death eaters did. Both becoming slightly more attached to the other with each conversation. This would become their routine for several weeks.

"I'm tired. It's time for bed Red!" Bellatrix said with a smile. Molly rose from the floor and was about to go to the room she first stayed in when the other woman asked "Where you going? You're gonna sleep in my bed with me tonight." Molly tilted her head but followed Bellatrix to her room. They both changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. "Good girl. Now behave! Go to sleep!" Bella said as she closed her eyes. Molly was confused but eventually fell asleep. 

The next morning she woke up and got scared as Bellatrix was curled up against her back nuzzling her neck. After a few minutes Molly sighed in relief rolled over and snuggled into Bella's arms. From that morning on their old routine slowly changed as Bellatrix started allowing Molly to do a bit more, like go outside and make a garden, sit with her as they ate, sleep with her at night. 

Bellatrix was concerned with herself as she realized she started to care for Molly and didn't want to kill her. She eventually made it up in her mind that she would rather be with the woman than kill her. She could already see them spending the rest of their lives together. They'd have to run since Bellatrix was still wanted. But she was coming up with a plan for that and proceeded to try and find a way to Portkey someplace were the Ministry couldn't get them. 

Molly on the other hand was happy. She finally had time to do what she wanted instead of taking care of her family. She missed them dearly but was happy with Bellatrix. But she remembered Bellatrix wanted her dead. She started crying as Bella entered the room. "Molly! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Why do you care you want me dead!" Was Molly's response. The dark haired woman then pulled her into a hug.

"I did want to kill you but you'd be better to me alive. You'll do everything for me. I don't have to ask sometimes. I wanted you dead months ago but now I'm not quite sure." The dark haired woman said. She then kissed Molly's head to try and calm the crying woman down. She remembered doing it for her sisters a long time ago when they cried.

"Thank you Bellatrix!" Molly smiled. Bella smiled back and leaned in to kiss Molly who looked shocked but kissed her back.

Once again their routine changed, Bellatrix would ensure Molly knew she wasn't gonna die and would be slightly affectionate instead of hurting Molly. While Molly would start talking more about anything and snuggle Bellatrix when they went to bed.

One morning they were enjoying breakfast together when a few dozen loud snaps were heard outside. The house was surrounded by Aurors who proceeded to blast the front door in. Bellatrix stood in front of Molly to protect her and got hit with a few spells knocking her out and tying her up. After she was secured Arthur Weasley ran in and hugged his wife. "Molly! I'm so glad we found you it's been months! I've missed you!" 

The Aurors started to leave with Bellatrix as Arthur continued to check his wife for injuries. "Where are you taking her?" 

"They're taking her to Azkaban Sweetie! She'll never get out again so you don't have to worry!" Arthur said.

"They can't!" Molly yelled trying to get away from Arthur. "They can't take her. She didn't do anything!" She yelled as she ran outside after the Aurors.

"Mum!" Bill said from where he stood outside. "She kidnapped you!" 

"She didn't do anything!" Molly kept saying with tears running down her eyes. An Auror walked up to Arthur and informed him that with the fact his wife spent 6 months in the same house as Bellatrix she may have Stockholm Syndrome and she should go see a healer who deals with mental health. Arthur agreed and convinced Molly to go with him to see the healer.

~3 weeks later~

"How's mum doing?" Charlie asked.

"Last dad checked the healer said she was getting better." Bill responded while holding his daughter.

"Maybe we can bring Victoire to visit her. That might help her." Fleur suggested.

"Yeah bring Victoire to mum. That might make her happy!" Ginny agreed with Fleur. "Seeing her only grandchild should cheer her right up!"

"Mum did say she couldn't wait to have grandchildren!" Ron added from the kitchen. 

"We could all go see her. It's been a few days since dad went to see her." Percy replied from the couch. 

Just as they were about to leave Harry came into the house with Hermione right behind him.

"Guys we've got bad news!" They said together.

~12 hours before~

Molly couldn't think about anything but leaving the dreadful room she was in. She had to leave, had to get back to Bellatrix. Nobody understood why they all thought she was crazy. She wasn't. She made her plan to leave, which turned out to be easier then expected. She was technically in the building voluntarily so she signed herself out and made her way to find a way to get to Bellatrix.

She had her wand and some money so she bought some supplies that included food, clothes, and some dungbombs. Eventually she made her way out of the wizarding community. She bought a bus ticket that brought her close to the North sea. Which was difficult, she eventually made it to the edge of the North sea transfigured a boat and made her way towards Azkaban. 

When she arrived she said she was visiting a prisoner so the guards lead her to the cells. She thanked them and dropped the dungbombs. The guards were surprised as she hit them both with a Petrificus totalus.  
She made her way down the rows of cells untill she came across Bellatrix's cell. 

"Bellatrix. I'm here to save you." She smiled.

"Molly!" Bellatrix was shocked. Suddenly her cell door opened and Molly rushed in to hug her. 

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Let's get out of here." Bellatrix smiled. They ran out of the prison holding hands, climbed in the boat together and sailed off. 

"They called me crazy, they said you tricked me. I know you didn't trick me! You were mean at first but you became nice. You tried to protect me from the Aurors. So we'll leave them behind. Make a new life for ourselves! I don't care where. I just wanna be with you! I love you Bella! I mean Bellatrix." Molly blushed after she finished her little speach.

"I want all of that with you too. And it's Bella. I'm sorry I hit you for calling me that. Hopefully this makes up for it!" Bellatrix then kissed Molly's cheek.

Molly smiled she was happy. Her life changed and she could never be with her family again but she was gonna be with someone else. Someone she loved. Their life together from now on wouldn't be easy. It be extremely difficult since Bellatrix was once again an escaped convict but now Molly was her cohort. They could never be seen in the wizarding world again if they wanted to stay together but they'd find a way to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna check out my brothers Wattpad here: [Priyu](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PriyuTheVampire). He doesn't go on Ao3 so I posted this for him since I think people should read it!


End file.
